Lagrimas de cristal
by Kirishima flor de sakura
Summary: Un amor que llevara a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, a sacrificar lo que por años tuvieron, ambos ángeles enviados a una misión de protección, dos mundanas que vivieron una vida normal hasta que ellos llegaron y descubren que toda su vida ha sido un engaño, /lo siento soy terrible en los sumarios NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Ángeles Dioces y Humanos

**Lágrimas de cristal**

 **By** **:** **kirishima flor de Sakura**

 **P.D: es el primer fic que escribo, así que depende de como lo tomen para que siga escribiendo**

 **Declaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sin mas que decir, Pasen y lean**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Ángeles, Dioses y humanos**

Pv. Sasuke.

No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo termine enamorado de ella, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que el viejo me va a matar, incluso la vieja Tsunade, pero es lo que menos me importa, si varios de los nuestros lo han echo, no veo por qué yo no, pero ella es la mujer con la que pasare el resto de mi vida, la que me hace sentir de esa manera tan particular, la que despierta mis instintos mas carnales, una sensación inexplicable que hace que cada fibra de mi piel se estremesca, con un solo roce de sus manos suaves. La amo

Pv. Naruto.

Jamás me imagine que el teme sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa por amor, aunque debo confesar que yo tuve mucho que ver,(jejejeje), solo espero que Tsunade baa-chan no nos mate, pero el amor hace que uno arriesgue hasta la vida misma, pero jamas abia sido tan feliz en mi vida, una mujer bondadosa, amable, linda, alguien que piensa primero en los demas antes que en ella misma, si siguiera describiendola jamas terminaría. Simplemente era perfecta. Pero el teme y yo, no esperabamos que todo cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo nuestro mundo cambiaría completamente.

 **Tres semanas atras**

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la Castillo de los Dioces, dentro de este mismo se encontraban Uzumaki Naruto, un ángel de alas blancas, mas blancas que la nive, pero que dentro de si mismo guardaba algo muy oscuro y Uchiha Sasuke un ángelgel de alas negras capaces de mezclarse en la oscuridad.

— Eso es todo por ahora, despues se les mandarán nuevas órdenes, cumplan bien su misión... — frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer rubia, ojos color miel, de expresión severa y firme, esta mujer era una de las Diosas mas poderosas que existían — Sin mas que decir, despliguen sus alas y retirense—

— Ha— respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo— Nos retiramos de inmediato—

— Tsunade baa—chan, adios— Argumentó el rubio

—Vete de una buena vez Naruto— Reclamo con voz demandante la ojimiel

Ambos desplegaron sus alas, emprendieron el vuelo y asi alejandose rápidamente del lugar, no presintieron lo que el destino les tenia deparado.

Durante algunos minutos ambos Ángeles se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que cierto rubio ablo.

— Teme, llegaremos al mundo humano en 20 minutos si no surge ningún contratiempo—

—Hmp —

— Vamos teme, dime que estas emocionado, despues de todo esta sera la primera vez que pasemos mas de un dia en el mundo humano—

— Callate dobe, sino quieres que te corte las alas aqui mismo— respondio el azabache con un aura asesina emanando de el.

El rubio sudo frio — tranquilo Sasuke, pero de todos modos me extraña que Tsunade baa—chan nos encomendara esta misión— sigui argumentado el rubio

— Hmp, esa vieja solo quiere molestar, mira que darnos esta tarea cuando estamos especializados en combare y asesinto— bufo el Uchiha con total fastidio — No somos niñeras, y mucho menos de mortales—

— Tranquilo, que esto puede traernos nuevas experiencias—

— Hmp—

Ambos continuaron su viaje en silencio, pues necesitaban estar completmente calmados, pues los viajes entre ambos mundos podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

.

.

.

El cielo simplemente era hermoso, la Luna iluminaba cada parte de la hermosa ciudad, las estrellas , eran un espectáculo digno de ser visto hasta por los mismísimos dioses. En aqulla ciudad, a lo lejos, en direcciones distintas, se podía apreciar a dos hermosas jovenes, que miraban las estrellas con total dulzura.

— Hinata—Sama, su cuarto ya ha sido arreglado completamente, ya puede entrar a dormir— le informó una mujer de no mas de 21 años, pelo negro y largo, ademas de una piel un tanto morena.

— Arigato, mira —san— pronunció la ojiperla con total dulzura— en un momento entro—

—Con su permiso Hinata—Sama—

La ojiperla se quedo en su alcoba admirando las estrellas y el cielo nocturno, debido a que el sueño todavía no la invadía.

.

.

.

—Sakura—chan, date prisa y baja a cenar que se hace tarde, gritó desde el piso inferior la madre de la ojiverde.

— bajo en un minuto mamá— respondio la pelirrosa

— Date prisa hija, tu padre y yo saldremos a bailar, la comida esta en el horno, cuidate— grito la castaña antes de salir de la casa acompañada de su esposo

—"De nuevo sola" — penso la pelirrosa, para después debatirse entre cenar primero o darse una ducha, hasta que sd decidió por cenar primero.

. . .

—Las dos chicas parecían estar conectadas pues terminaron todos sus deberes casi al unisimo, se prepraban para ir a dormir pero, tuvieron una extraña necesidad de salir por unos momentos más, miraron al cielo y vieron dos extraños destellos, parecían dos estrellas fugaces, después de unos segundos, parecía que sus cuerpos actuaban por voluntad propia, pues se fueron a su cuarto, se acostaron y quedaron profundamente dormidas

—Sasuke, pliega tus alas, vamos a descender cerca de ese lago— informó el rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna

—No tienes por que decírmelo Naruto— respondió el azabache con una mirada fria

—Está bien teme, traes las coordenadas del lugar que mencionó Tsunade baa—chan ¿Cierto?— menciono el pelirrubio

—No soy un estúpido como tú dobe, aqui esta— mencionó el azabache, mientras le mostraba a Naruto un pequeño objeto negro— alejate dobe, voy a activarlo—

El azabache presionó un botón del aparato y este comenzó a brillar, para despues mostrar un holograma de la ciudad y los lugares que debían recorrer para poder llegar a cierto punto, ambos miraron el holograma por unos minutos y después se miraron entre sí, el silencio inundó el lugar hasta que cierto rubio rompio el silencio

—Maldición, no entiendo nada— gritó a todo pulmón—Que rayos es todo esto

—Maldita vieja Tsunade, solo quiere jodernos la existencia— mencionó con total enojo el ojinegro, mientras un aura oscura lo cubría por completo

— Tranquilo teme, ya encontraremos una solución— dijo mas calmado el ojiazul — solo que... ¿como bamos a llegar?

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos— respondió un hombre que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol

Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de la presencia del hombre, inmediatamente se pusieron en posición defensiva, Naruto con cuchillas en las manos y formando con sus alas una especie de escudo, mientras Sasuke des enfundaba una espada negra con un brillo rojizo.

—Tranquilos que no les hare daño— mencionó el hombre mientras se acercaba a ambos, poniendo a ambos muy nerviosos— ¿acaso no me reconocen?—

—¿?—ambos quedaron perplejos a la pregunta, pues no sabían de quien se trataba

Hasta que el hombre se dejo ver completamente, mostrando su cabellera gris algo desordenada y una mascara que cubría gran parte de su rostro

—Kakashi—sensei cuanto tiempo—grito Naruto a todo pulmón, mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa saltando sus armas para correr en dirección al hatake

—Hmp— fue lo unico que el azabache hizo antes de volver a enfundar su espada y tranquilizarse

—Hola— mencionó con total despreocupación el peligris mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo, esquivando el abrazo de Naruto

—Que haces aqui, como supiste en dónde estábamos— comenzó a interrogar el azabache

—Tsunade Sama me informó del lugar en el que llegarían, pues supuso que necesitarían ayuda, y tal parece que estaba en lo correcto, tal parece que están perdidos—

—Ths—

—Tranquilo teme, entonces como llegamos al lugar, Kakashi—sensei— dijo el ojiazul, mientras achinaba sus ojos

—Siganme— fue lo unico que dijo el peliplateado antes de emprender la marcha

Después de unos minutos, los jombres se encontraban en el lugar que les mistro el peliplateado

—¿ Que es este basurero?—fue lo unico que el uchiha pudo articular frente a semejante imagen.

.

.

.

 **Asta aqui el capitulo uno, este es el primer fic que escribo, asi que dependiendo de como lo tomen subire mas capitulos**

 **Se** **aceptan quejas y sugerencias**

 **Bay Bay**


	2. Chapter 2: Llegada

**Hola, aquí yo de nuevo, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.**

 **Mmmmm, perdón por publicar hasta ahora, pero como dije, soy nueva en esto, así que trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **Gracias prima los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz.**

 **Trataré de publicar lo más seguido posible**

 **Declaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama**

 **Sin más que agregar: a leer XD**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Llegada**

— ¿Qué es este basurero? —Fue lo único que el Uchiha pudo articular frente a semejante imagen.

Frente a ellos se podía apreciar una construcción en ruinas, llena de basura, y emanaba un terrible olor, pero ocupaba un amplio lugar, abarcaba casi dos manzanas completas.

—Este es el lugar donde pasarán la noche, y donde vivirán en lo que consiguen otro lugar— respondió el peliplateado en forma burlona, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Acaso planea que durmamos entre la basura? — Ataco el rubio, mientras ponía cara de asco

Y no era por nada, el lugar emanaba un olor terrible, además de que la edificación estaba muy acabada, daba la sensación de que con un pequeño golpe se vendría abajo.

—Sasuke, me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta—

—Hmp, Naruto utiliza "Clair Voyant Sight" (Visión), necesitamos las runas para que entiendas lo que quiere decir Kakashi— ordenó el azabache, para acto seguido sacar una estela negra de su bota izquierda.

El rubio solo asintió y de igual manera saco una estela plateada de entre su brazo y la manga de su chaqueta.

—"Nakir"— pronunció el rubio, en ese momento la estela comenzó a iluminar todo el lugar

—"Israfiel" —de igual forma aquella estela negra comenzó a brillar

Enseguida ambos comenzaron a escribir sobre su brazo izquierdo una runa con la forma de un ojo con un espiral de caracol en el centro, en el caso del Uzumaki quedaban marcadas de un color blanco, mientras las del Uchiha eran de un tono rojo oscuro.

—Tan observador como siempre Sasuke, tal parece que los años que he pasado fuera los has aprovechado muy bien —comentó el peliplateado con total aburrimiento.

—Hmp, tu sabes que me tomo muy enserio las cosas, además necesito volverme más fuerte, si quiero obtener lo que por derecho me corresponde—azabeche mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

—Así que a esto te referías teme, por lo visto aquí no pierden el tiempo, y pensar que creía que esto iba a ser demasiado aburrido— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

Frente a los tres hombres se podía ver como aquel edificio pasaba de estar en ruinas a un palacio digno de la era medieval, con enormes Torres, ventanas con cristales de color formando la imagen de un Ángel, sosteniendo una espada en posición de combate, una enorme entrada llena de enredaderas con pequeñas rosas carmesí, y la estatua del ángel Raciel sosteniendo una copa que parecía ser de oro.

—Tsh, así que este es el "occulta Castle (Castillo oculto), no esperaba que fuera de esta forma—

—Sasuke, como bien sabrás, necesitamos mantenernos al margen de los humanos—

.

.

.

A pesar de que la edificación por el exterior tenía una apariencia algo anticuada, el interior era totalmente diferente, tenía instalaciones modernas, televisores enormes, un mini bar, entre muchas cosas más.

Tomaron un ascensor de cristal la cual les llevo al 5 piso, recorrieron mas pasillos, para acto seguido encontrarse frente a una puerta con los números 17-18, mientras Naruto se encargaba de revisar cada cosa que le llamara la atención el peliblanco le entrego una llave dorada a Sasuke para que este abriera la habitación, el azabache solo asintió, para inmediato abrir la puerta.

Se escucho un pequeño chirrido, en ese momento Naruto entro corriendo a la habitación, como un niño pequeño.

—A pesar de que las instalaciones son grandes, aquí se comparte habitación, y puesto que ustedes van a trabajar en la misma misión, se ha decidido que ambos compartan la habitación— explico el Hatake, sin antes entregarles a ambos chicos una pequeña hoja, — Este es el número de mi habitación, vayan a buscarme por si necesitan algo—

—Está bien Kakashi-sensei, ya nos las arreglaremos el teme y yo (jejej) —

—Ahora si Kakashi, dinos todo lo que debamos hacer para poder mantenernos ocultos de la vista humana, hasta donde tengo entendido esas mundanas viven una vida normal—

—Exactamente Sasuke, estos son los expedientes de las mundanas— el peliplateado les entrego a ambos un sobre amarillo

—Hinata Hyuga: estudiante de preparatoria, 18 años, cabello azulado, ojos perlaceos, estatura: 1.60; entonces esta es la chica que me ha tocado, es linda, además de que tiene un cuerpo de muerte —dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de revisar todos los datos del expediente.

—Sakura Haruno: estudiante de preparatoria, 17 años, cabello rosado, ojos jade, estatura: 1.60; que curioso cabello, jamás avía visto a alguien así— dijo Sasuke con voz divertida

—El resto de la información está en la mesa del centro, con respecto a sus alas…— en ese momento el enmascarado saco una estela gris de quien sabe donde para después comenzar a escribir en las alas de ambos— con esto podrán esconderlas, poniendo la runa de la verdad podrán tenerlas de nuevo, tienen que actuar como cualquier humano normal, recuerden que ustedes son alumnos provenientes de la ciudad de mármol… — el hombre paso a tener un semblante serio—así que actúen como tales, espero mucho de ustedes—

—No tienes porque decírnoslo, sabemos perfectamente que es lo que tenemos que hacer—

—Tranquilo teme, pero de todos modos, Kakashi-sensei, que debemos hacer si nos encontramos con ellos— a pesar de que Naruto era de los que no prestaban mucha atención a lo que le decían, trataba de poner todo su empeño en esta nueva misión que se les había sido encomendada — Hasta donde me dijo Tsunade baa-chan, ellos han estado muy al acecho, últimamente han estado muy inquietos, tanto que algunos han llegado a romper el pacto—

El hecho de que Naruto se pusiera serio quería decir que era algo muy importante

—Muy buena observación Naruto, hemos estado investigando al respecto, pero las pistas que tenemos son muy nulas, no hemos podido confirmar que es lo que traman—

—Kakashi, ¿hasta ahora que se ha hecho para detenerlos? —

—Por el momento nada, el consejo a pedido más pistas, puesto que la ley nos prohíbe hacer las cosas sin previa autorización, pero si llegan a encontrárselos, a menos que sea para defenderse o para defender a las mundanas, pueden atacar, con respecto a los otros, la ley no aplica en ellos—

—Entendido Kakashi-sensei, ahora dígame, como le ha ido desde dejo la cuidad de mármol, lo único que recuerdo es cuando se despidió de nosotros, fue algo triste, ¿no es así teme? —

—Hmp—

 **Flash back.**

Se podía apreciar como un ángel rubio sobrevolaba una hermosa ciudad, siendo seguido de un ángel peliplateado y un ángel negro, con espadas en manos, se encontraba jadeando, en eso saca una estela plateada, para acto seguido gritar…

—"Nakir" escritura de aire, "descendentes aer current"—repentinamente entre el rubio y los dos de atrás fueron separados por una enorme corriente de aire, haciendo que los dos impactaran en una enorme torre— ¿Qué opinan de esto? —

—Maldito dobe, me las vas a pagar, "Israfiel" escritura de fuego "tenacis mare" — de repente del suelo comenzó a salir vapor, pero tenía un desagradable olor putrefacto, Naruto al fijarse se dio cuenta de que las piedras se estaban derritiendo, y una corriente acida comenzaba a emerger de entre el suelo— no eres el único con estos trucos, Naruto—

—Ustedes de verdad no dejan de sorprenderme, y pensar que al principio ni una pequeña escritura podían hacer, no cabe duda que ustedes son únicos—

Y no era por nada, todos en el reino sabían que Naruto y Sasuke eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, a diferencia de los demás ángeles Sasuke era el único ángel con alas negras, además de ser el único que poseía una estela negra.

Sus ojos negros, pasaban a ser rojos, completamente rojos cuando peleaba, nadie sabía del porque de esa situación.

Naruto, igualmente alguien sorprendente, con unas alas tan blancas, nadie entendía porque no se ensuciaban y es que por más que se revolcarse en el lodo nomas no se manchaban, lo único que si lo lograba era la sangre.

Además de que Naruto muy dentro de sí guardaba un secreto muy importante, al cual responsabilizaba por esos mismos hechos que marcaron su infancia.

—Eso lo sabía desde un principio, deberas, Kakashi-sensei, pero Sasuke hace trampa— Naruto se encontraba demasiado confiado que no se dio cuenta que a sus espaldas una corriente de ese ácido se le acercaba muy peligrosamente —mierda, "ventus"—repentinamente una enorme pared de viento hizo acto de presencia, logrando salvar a Naruto por los pelos.

—Jajajaja, ¿Quién decías que hace trampa, dobe?— dijo el azabache de forma burlona.

Naruto, salió disparado hacia el azabeche para asestarle un golpe en la cara, pero con lo que ambos no contaban era que el peliplateado, había sacado su estela.

—"Divinatatis"— lo siguiente que Sasuke y Naruto supieron, fue que se encontraban semi-inconcientes en el césped—cuantas veces les he dicho que no se confíen y mucho menos, le den la espalda al enemigo—

—No entiendo cómo nos puede seguir ganando Kakashi-sensei, a pesar de que usted solo usa runas—

—Ths, maldición "acaso esto es lo único que puedo lograr, no, tengo que mejorar, necesito llegar a la "marmore urbem" tengo que hacerlo"— pensó el azabeche, mientras cerraba el puño dejando sus nudillos casi blancos.

—No necesito tener habilidades especiales como ustedes dos para poder ganarles, pero han hecho un gran trabajo — ambos chicos eran los únicos capaces de utilizar sus estelas para hacer aquellas invocaciones, además de que nadie más podía utilizar sus estelas. Y ellos tampoco podían utilizar la estela de alguien más —ahora, por favor sus heridas—

Ambos chicos comenzaron a dibujar una runa de curación, inmediatamente todas sus heridas sanaron.

—Chicos, Tsunade-Sama me ha encomendado una misión en el mundo humano, partiré de la "ciudad de ceniza", eso quiere decir que me tonada mucho tiempo termin...— Kakashi no termino de hablar porque cierto rubio comenzó a llorar

—Kakashi-sensei no nos abandone *snif *snif, que haría yo sin usted—dijo Naruto mientras lloraba cómicamente, para después abrazar ala moreno, quién de inmediato le dio un golpe a Naruto— auch, teme eso me dolió—se quejó mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

—Entonces deja de hacer el ridículo— dijo Sasuke, con cierto fastidio, mientras Naruto comenzaba a reír nerviosamente y a Kakashi le caía una gotita al estilo anime— dobe—

—Naruto, Sasuke, esta misión me tomara demasiado tiempo, por lo que no podre seguir entrenando con ustedes, así que les pido de favor que se cuiden, se que lograran llegar mas allá de la "marmore umben" —

—Lo echaremos de menos Kakashi-sensei, daremos lo mejor de nosotros, alcanzaremos nuestros sueños y ambiciones— respondió el rubio, con total convicción.

El azabeche solo asintió, pasaron dos horas después de aquella extraña despedida, ambos chicos vieron partir a su maestro junto a otros tres ángeles.

Después de unos días se enteraron de que la misión consistía en recopilación de información en el mundo humano, y que permanecerían allí demasiados años.

Pasaron tres años después de la partida de Kakashi, ambos jóvenes habían logrado pasar a la "marmore umbren". Después de dos meces se les asigno su primera misión en el mundo humano.

 **Fin de flasback.**

—Después seguiremos platicando, por ahora descansen, mañana comenzaran—

—Está bien Kakashi-sensei—

—Entonces me retiro— después de eso el hombre salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sera mejor que descansemos ya teme, mañana comenzaremos, estoy seguro que con nuestra llegada todas las cosas a su alrededor cambiaran, pero en mi opinión, será mejor de esa manara— dijo Naruto con su tipa sonrisa zorruna.

—Todo a su debido tiempo Naruto— el azabeche no se quedaba atrás, se podía notar esa pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia — el juego apenas comienza —

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente un ruido horrible despertó a ambos jóvenes haciendo que Naruto saltara de su cama, poniéndose en posición defensiva y que Sasuke se callera de la cama, dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente, pero gracias a los dioses no dejaría marca.

—Arriba chicos, que la escuela los espera—

—Como que escuela, nadie nos dijo nada de eso— se quejo el azabeche

—Son ordenes de arriba, así que andando — Naruto paso de estar a la defensiva a una posición de pereza— rápido, rápido, los espero abajo, su ropa esta en el armario— y el hombre desapareció de la vista de ambos.

Sasuke se vistió con una ramera Blanca, que mostraba su bien trabajado cuerpo, unos jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas negras y chaqueta negra. Por su parte, Naruto se puso una camisa naranja, unos jeans negros y zapatillas blancas.

Se les entrego un celular a cada uno, pues gozaban de buenos recursos económicos. Después de desayunar salieron del lugar, en un auto especialmente preparado para ellos.

.

.

.

—Hinata-chan, siéntate a mi lado— gritó al fondo del salón una chica de cabello rosado

—H-hai Sakura-san— fue un murmullo apenas audible. Pero sincero

 **Lo siento hasta aquí dejare el capitulo 2,**

 **El siguiente lo subiré en unas horas**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, y por los reviews, haaa también por ponerlo como favoritos.**

 **Sean bienvenidos todos los reviews, recuerden que son material importante para un escritor.**

 **Bay bay.**


	3. la persona que debo proteger parte 1

**Hola de nuevo, mmmm he aquí el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Perdón por subirlo hasta ahora, pero mi familia me llevo a un pueblo que aún se encuentra en la era de los dinosaurios, pues no tenían internet, imagínense lo que sufrí, así que al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue subir el capítulo.**

 **Aquí se los dejo, espero que hos guste.**

 **Con respecto a la pregunta que varios me han hecho, si, en parte está basado en el libro de cazadores de sombras, perdón por no haberlo aclarado antes, mi error jejejej**

 **Declaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

 **Mmmmm ahora si, a leer** **^ - ^**

 **La persona que debo proteger parte 1**

—Date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde— grito desde la entrada una chica de ojos azules, con un flequillo que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

—Cállate cerda—justo en ese momento salía de la casa una hermosa joven pelirrosa, de ojos jade— ¿es que acaso quieres que todos te escuchen? — interrogo la joven mientras fulminaba con la mira a la chica.

—Tranquila Sakura, de todos modos date prisa que todavía nos falta pasar por Tenten—

—Entonces a correr cerda, que no queremos quedarnos fuera— grito con total entusiasmo mientras comenzaba a correr jalando a su amiga del brazo.

.

.

.

—Hinata-sama, la espero en el auto, dese prisa por favor— cierto chico castaño se retiraba del cuarto de su prima, llevando consigo la correa de un perro, a pesar de que no tenían perros.

—Hai, Neji-nii-san, en un momento salgo— dijo con voz dulce la hermosa ojiperla, mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Después de un rato la chica salió de su casa, para poder ir a la escuela junto a su primo.

.

.

.

 **En la escuela**

—"Maldito dobe, a donde rayos se fue" — pensaba el Uchiha, mientras recorría algunos pasillos de la escuela. Con una curiosa sonrisa. Resulta que el pelinegro se había separado del rubio nomas llegaron a la preparatoria.

 **Flash back.**

Ambos chicos acababan de llegar a la institución en el auto que se les había entregado. Naruto al llegar frente a la institución salió corriendo del auto, según él para "explorar".

—Naruto, espera…— el azabache se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues el rubio se fue demasiado rápido—maldición— después de darle indicaciones al conductor se dirigió a la entrada de la institución —solo no te pierdas, dobe—

El Uchiha pensó que sería mejor dirigirse a la oficina de los directivos, para poder pedir sus horarios y las materias que tendrían.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela, observaba cada una de las cosas que le llamaban la atención, aunque no lo admitiera, casi todo era muy curioso para él, en un descuido termino tropezando con alguien, haciendo que aquella persona callera al piso.

Sin tomarle importancia, pasó de largo a la persona, pero fue detenido por la voz de alguien, que además le estaba jalando por la espalda.

— ¿Acaso planeas irte como si nada hubiera pasado? — reclamo un joven castaño, que parecía estar a punto de darle un golpe al azabache

—No es culpa mía que ella no se fije por dónde camina, ¿Por qué habría de disculparme? — respondió con total fastidio y enojo, mientras se giraba para poder ver a la cara al chico que le estaba reclamando

—N-no te preocupes Neji-ni-san, e-él tiene razón, fue mi culpa por no mirar a donde voy… — dijo una voz tímida, pero audible.

—"¿pero qué?"— grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó el Sasuke al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, jamás pensó encontrarse a esa persona de esta forma —"quien pensaría que me encontraría a la protegida del dobe en esta situación" —

—De lo que no tengo la culpa, es de que este hombre no sepa de modales y que sea un patán— eso nadie se lo esperaba, la voz de la chica era audible, estaba llena de confianza, hasta donde el Uchiha sabia la chica era una persona tímida, que no solía decir lo que pensaba— o queremos que se ensucie las manos con alguien como yo— dijo esto último mientras se levantaba y recogía su libro.

—Retirémonos por el momento Hinata-sama— Neji tomo del brazo a su prima, pero antes de irse le dirigió una fría mirada al azabache y le dijo— esto no se quedara así "Uchiha" —

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar, y peor fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel chico castaño tenía los ojos de un Hiuga. Pero prefirió dejar la cosa ahí, ya lo platicaría más tarde con Kakashi.

Se retiró del lugar algo pensativo, pero con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad por aquella chica "es rara, igual que el dobe" pensó el moreno.

 **Fin de flashback**

—Maldito Naruto, pero esta me la pagas— reclamaba Sasuke al aire, demostrando cuan enojado estaba.

— ¿Y que se supone que me aras? — Dijo con voz divertida a su espalda —no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento, jejej—

El moreno dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que el dueño de aquella voz era Naruto. Quien apareció como sin nada, y más sonriente que antes de que saliera corriendo.

— ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? ¿A dónde te fuiste a meter Naruto? — se podía notar en su voz cuan furioso estaba.

—Tranquilo Teme, solo fui a hacer unos cuantos amigos y amigas, dejando eso de lado, ahora que hay que hacer—

—Hmp — sí que estaba furioso, pero luego recordó algo—te deseo suerte Naruto, la necesitaras—

— ¿are?, vamos teme, dime a que te refieres— el rubio comenzó a jalonear la ropa de Sasuke, como si fuese un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche— por favor, dímelo, dímelo, por favor— dijo las palabras con puchero en cara.

—Tsk, deja de joder, apúrate y vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde— en eso tenía razón, ya habían pasado 10 minutos del inicio de clases.

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir? —

—Tu solo sígueme— después de lo dicho el moreno salió corriendo seguido de Naruto.

Después de 5 minutos de recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, la cual era enorme, tanto que ocupaba casi 1 manzana completa, ambos se encontraban en el tercer piso frente al aula de historia, tomaron un respiro, pues no era muy común para ellos correr por mucho tiempo.

Se miraron por unos segundos, para después tocar a la puerta del salón, la puerta se abrió lentamente, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer pelinegra, de tés blanca, ojos rojos y de buen cuerpo, según los pensamientos del rubio.

— ¿y ustedes son? — la mujer los miraba de pies a cabeza, se podía notar en su rostro la curiosidad que sentía

—buenos días profesora mmm…— se quedó con palabras en boca.

—Kurenai— aviso la ojiroja al darse cuenta de cuál era la duda del joven.

—buenos días, profesora Kurenai, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y él es Uzumaki Naruto — el rubio la saludo con gran animo mientras le mostraba una agradable sonrisa —somos los alumnos transferidos y según nuestros horarios nos toca clase de historia con usted, correspondemos al 3-B—

—En ese caso, esperen aquí y pasen cuando los llame, ¡ho! al terminar las clases deben ir a la oficina del director, tal parece que quiere hablar con ustedes—

La ojiroja se dirigió al interior del aula, seguida por ambos, se detuvo frente a su escritorio, el interior del aula paso de murmullos y gritos a total silencio, cuando la profesora levanto la mano dando a entender que guardaran silencio.

—Por favor pasen— después de lo dicho ambos chicos entraron al aula, recibiendo la mirada de todos los estudiantes del salón— a partir de hoy ellos serán sus nuevos compañeros, fueron transferidos de la preparatoria de Suna, por favor preséntense— dijo lo último mirando hacia los recién llegados.

—Hola, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, por favor cuiden de mí, seamos muy buenos amigos…— se presentó Naruto lleno de alegría y con una enorme sonrisa, al momento que ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca, usándolas como soporte—aaa, mi comida favorita es el ramen—

Algunas chicas se sonrojaron ante el rubio, y otros chicos solo se burlaron del ojiazul.

— Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer conocerlos— dijo el moreno con fastidio y desgana. Pero eso no evito que más de una suspirara por él y se sonrojasen por completo. Además de algunos celosos.

—Por favor, pasen y tomen asiento, ay un lugar disponible para ambos al fondo— la profesora les señalo el lugar al que se refería. Y recibió un asentimiento de parte de ambos.

Naruto y Sasuke estudiaron el lugar, para asegurarse de que fuero seguro. Pero algo que tomo por sorpresa al moreno fue ver a cierta persona peli azul seguido de lo que dijo su compañero.

—Hola Sakura-chan, no sabía que estaría en la misma clase que tu— Naruto estaba casi gritando.

—Naruto, también me sorprende verte aquí, así que ahora seremos compañeros, baka— respondió la pelirrosa, para después reír por lo bajo

—Mmm, Sakura-chan, no tienes por qué llamarme así— dijo Naruto en tono infantil, al observar más detenidamente el lugar de la chica se percató de algo más— ¡ho! Hinata-chan, así que también estas en el mismo grupo, eso es genial—

—"y el dobe de donde conoce a la Hiuga, y también a la pelirrosa, tsk, a eso se refería con hacer amigos" — pensó el Uchiha.

—Ho-hola Naruto-kun, si, es algo bueno— respondió la ojiperla con una enternecedora sonrisa y un notable sonrojo

—Andando dobe, que la profesora viene hacia acá— Sasuke solo empezó a empujar al rubio. Pero el oven no paso de desapercibido para la de ojos jade, quien lo siguió con la mirada, y se sonrojo completamente.

Ambos tomaron asiento, pues eran escritorios para dos personas.

—Ahora dime, de donde las conoces— pidió demandante el azabache.

—Digamos que me las encontré de pura casualidad— respondió con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

 **Flash back**

Vemos como Naruto recorría cada pasillo de la institución admirando todo lo que le rodeaba, todo o bueno, casi todo era algo nuevo para él, pues muchas de esas cosas no se podían encontrar en su mundo.

Por pura curiosidad se entró a un aula que tenía por nombre "Biblioteca", al ver la cantidad de libros no dudo en adentrarse aún más. Después de revisar algunos cuantos libros que le llamaran la atención, se decidió por uno que trataba sobre los dioses.

—Veo que estas interesado en ese tipo de cosas — el rubio se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba no dudo en asentir—igual nosotras—

— ¿Nosotras? "así que esta es la del teme" —

—Sí, mi nombre es Sakura y ella es Hinata— después de lo dicho por la pelirrosa, una chica peliazul salió detrás de ella— ¿eres nuevo aquí? —

— ¿mande? Aaa sí, estoy haciendo un pequeño recorrido — el chico no le prestaba demasiada atención a la pelirrosa, pues se encontraba viendo fijamente a la Hiuga—"es más linda en persona" — tenía razón, una foto no podía mostrar toda la belleza de la peliazul.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — No recibió respuesta alguna— hey, ¡heey! ¡HEEEY BAKA! —

— Haaa, ho si, yo soy Naruto — respondió aun con desgana, tal parecía que estuviera en otro mundo, pero aun así mostro una linda sonrisa.

—Baka, bueno, nos vemos Naruto, tengo que retirarme ya, te encargo a mi amiga "a mi no me engañan" — después de lo dicho empujo a Hinata hacia el rubio, para después salir corriendo del lugar.

—Hola— Naruto había atrapado a Hinata entre sus brazos, quedando ambos a una distancia algo comprometedor.

La Hiuga se sonrojo completamente, estando a punto de desmayarse, salió corriendo del lugar. Naruto solo vio como salía del lugar, seguida por alguien castaño, y con los mismos ojos que ella. Después de quedarse unos segundos parado, decidió seguirla.

Grande fue su sorpresa verla tirada en el suelo y más aún al ver a Sasuke con ella.

 **Fin de flash back**

—Tú ya sabes lo demás— termino de contar Naruto con total tranquilidad.

—Tal parece que la Hiuga tiene muy repentinos cambios de actitud— tras lo dicho Naruto arqueo una ceja — olvídalo dobe, de todos modos hay que prestar mucha atención.

—Si claro, lo que tú digas—

Naruto se acomodó mejor en su asiento, de igual manera que el Uchiha, pues según lo que le había dicho Kakashi, solo tenían que fingir que prestaban atención, además de tratar de no llamar mucho la atención de los demás.

La clase de historia termino después de una hora, al momento en que se marcó la hora de fin del módulo, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar para dirigirse a la oficina del director, pues preferían evitar interrupciones.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban a punto de entrar a la oficia del director, al llegar una mujer que decía llamarse Koharu, les informo que el hombre ya les estaba esperando, así que podían pasar inmediatamente.

Abrieron la puerta en su totalidad, entraron a la oficina con algo de nerviosismo en la piel. Se detuvieron frente al escritorio, se podía ver una silla de cuero negro, solo que esta estaba dándoles la espalda.

—Buenas tardes, nos informaron que necesitaba nuestra presencia— fue Sasuke el primero en hablar. Pero no hubo respuesta

— ¿es que acaso no planea dar la cara? ¿Cómo se supone que platiquemos si ni siquiera se muestra? — comenzó a gritar, de forma muy "respetuosa"

—Tan hiperactivo como siempre, Naruto, se nota que con los años no cambias— poco a poco la silla fue girando, mostrando así al hombre sentado en esta —ni siquiera al haber estado en la " _marmore urbem_ " —

Los ojos azules del chico se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas al ver de quien se trataba, el azabache simplemente se quedó mudo, y como no hacerlo cuando tenías a semejante persona ante ti.

— ¡HERO-SENIN! — grito Naruto, mientras se abalanzaba hacia el hombre.

 **Continuara**

 **Perdón por dejarlo hayi, prometo subir lo más pronto posible.**

 **Mmmm, gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen muy felices, mas al darme cuenta de lo positivos que son, arigato.**

 **Bay bay XD**


End file.
